Caught In The Crowd
by Dramatical Cats
Summary: How Macavity became evil... Yes told many times before but it's just a warm up... Song by Kate Miller-Heidke R&R please! Rated T just in case... Please read and tell me if I should write any more stories... Thanks!


Just so you know -- This is a songfic using Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke

A/N -- The songs says the guys name is James but I changed it for my story which I feel I should point out is my first ever story

Disclaimer -- Anything here that you recognise doesn't belong to me... obviously

_There was a guy at my school_

_When I was in high school_

Hi. I'm Bombalurina and this is a story about the biggest mistake I've ever made...

_We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles  
Never even spoken or faced each other  
But on the last hill we'd race each other _

He was the only person I could rely on and I betrayed him

When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way  
I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name

Of course at first all I relied on him for was to race me down that hill... but he always did

_  
When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet  
And mumbled a sentence that ended with 'James'  
_

His name was Macavity and the day he told me changed us forever. We relied on each other for more than a race down the hill

_I was young and caught in the crowd  
I didn't know then what I know now  
I was dumb, and I was proud  
And I'm sorry  
If I could go back do it again  
I'd be someone you could call friend  
Please please believe that I'm sorry  
_

I'm sorry

_  
Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet  
When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it  
Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself  
Round the boundary of the grounds til he heard the bell _

Those jerks were the reason he stayed by himself and became the Napoleon of Crime today... and I hate to say it but I was the other reason

Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk  
We were silent for a while until we started to talk  
I told him my family were fighting in court  
He said his step-dad and him always fought

I had found a great friendship with him. I could tell him anything and I knew he felt the same way about me.

_  
We talked about music, he was into punk  
Told me all the bands that I liked were junk  
I said I'd never heard the songs the sex pistols sang  
I laughed back at him and then the bell rang  
_

It was like that every lunchtime. We would talk about everything... happy or sad. Then the bell would break into the time we spent together and separate us again.

_  
I was young and caught in the crowd  
I didn't know then what I know now  
I was dumb, and I was proud  
And I'm sorry  
If I could go back do it again  
I'd be someone you could call friend  
Please please believe that I'm sorry  
_

I'm sorry_  
It was after school in the afternoon  
The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms  
Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement  
Threw away his bag and said he had no friends  
_

At the time he hadn't realised I was standing there and I was glad because he was weak enough without seeing break into pieces every time they called him names. We both knew he was stronger than that but it didn't seem like it at the time.

_  
He yelled that he did and he looked around  
Tried getting up but they pushed him on down  
That's when he saw me, called out my name_

And then I made the move that ended everything that we had been before

_  
And I turned my back, and just walked away  
Yeah I turned my back, and just walked away _

_  
I was young and caught in the crowd  
I didn't know then what I know now  
I was dumb, and I was proud  
And I'm sorry  
If I could go back, do it again  
I'd be someone you could call friend  
Please please, believe that I'm sorry.  
_

Please please, believe that I'm sorry.

_Please please, believe that I'm sorry._

-- Ok so that was my first story EVER posted on here

--See that little button just down there it couldn't hurt to click on it (but constructive criticism only please)


End file.
